


(it's not) just a game

by bidachii



Series: baekhyun ships drabble dump [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, Implied Violence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Romance, UST kinda?, and sehun is a fallen angel, baekhyun is a demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/pseuds/bidachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if i asked you to stop killing people, will you stop?"</p><p>"it depends," sehun smirked. "on what you have to offer me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's not) just a game

**Author's Note:**

> the latter part of the title is from gumi's [just a game](http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Just_a_game), although i do enjoy [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugMKCXW6Sko) more. this fic, or more accurately, this scene was just begging to be written ~~definitely not because i suddenly had intense feels~~ , so here it is.
> 
> also, stares at you-know-who-you-are because sebaek and feels. this is for you. kinda.

-

"if i asked you to stop killing people, will you stop?"

sehun turned towards the source of the voice. it was midnight, and the moon was obscured by thick clouds. pitch black surrounded them, but even if sehun could not see the other person's face, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

"it depends," sehun smirked, turning back to watch the empty streets ten stories below. the wind breezes by, lightly ruffling his ash blonde hair. "on what you have to offer me."

his statement was met with silence. footsteps approached him, stopping by his side. sehun could sense the other's gaze on him, piercing yet assuring. if sehun didn't know better, he would think he was trying to read his mind.

"sehun."

"baekhyun," he returned, amused at the smaller man's serious demeanor. honestly, everything about baekhyun amused him greatly. even the fact that baekhyun had been trying so hard to get rid of him but never trying hard enough. although, he must say he had no idea why baekhyun was acting so out of character like this. did sehun's killing really affect him that much?

sehun heard baekhyun exhale. "please stop killing people. there are too many unnecessary deaths even without your killing spree." baekhyun paused. sehun pictured baekhyun biting his lower lip in hesitation--it was a habit, one that sehun had noticed long ago baekhyun would do whenever he was nervous about something. " _please_."

 _cute_ , sehun thought, the corner of his lips tugging up to form another smirk. the sadist streak inside of him enjoyed it when someone pleaded to him, for him to save their life. with baekhyun, though, he found it... endearing. almost as if he was willing to do anything for the boy, if only he said the word. "what is my payment, little pup?"

baekhyun stepped closer, diminishing the gap between them. sehun's eyes darkened when baekhyun's arms encircled his neck; delicately, carefully, as if afraid they might get hurt. but baekhyun should know by now that sehun would never hurt him, even if he killed people for his own amusement sometimes.

sehun moved his hands, placed them on baekhyun's hips, thumbs absently rubbing his hipbones over the fabric of his shirt and jeans. it was a familiar position, one that had always resulted in baekhyun punching him in his face, but somehow, for some reason sehun couldn't quite explain, it never failed to spread warmth in his chest. "so, what's it gonna be, pup?" sehun prompted. he rested his forehead against baekhyun's. "you have to decide soon."

from this proximity, sehun didn't miss the way baekhyun's eyes flicked down to gaze at his lips briefly. suddenly, there was determination in baekhyun's orbs, in the way they shone with a million stars. the clouds parted, giving way to the silver moonlight, bathing baekhyun in an ethereal hue. the situation was a déjà vu of their reunion a few years back--only with less demon blood and demon corpse and violence. sehun would chuckle at the revelation, except baekhyun moved first by tilting his head forward and capturing sehun's lips in a searing kiss.

they pulled away moments later, breaths heavy and pupils blown out.

"me," baekhyun breathed against sehun's lips.

"wh--"

" _i'm_ your payment."

and sehun was lost; falling deeper into the intricacy of his feelings towards byun baekhyun.

 

(they woke up together, in bed, the next morning. sehun was prepared for baekhyun to kick him off the bed and realize that this was a _mistake_ , but all baekhyun did was smile sleepily at him before snuggling back into sehun's naked chest.

sehun thought he understood why humans cried from happiness.)

-

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes thank you for reading.


End file.
